Can A Nerd Fall In Love With A Punk? - HiJack rPNAU
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: This is is HiJack rPNAU. It's mostly just fluff because they're massive cute balls and they love each other XD Anyway, yeah... This is their first date :D


That's right I did a rPNAU and you cant stop me mwahahaha... *Cough cough*

* * *

He could feel it.

He could feel the green eyes staring at the back of his head. He was almost shaking with fear, knowing the school's leader of punks was watching him again. Jack was the nerd… so anyone, especially a punk, staring at him was always bad.

He wasn't gonna lie, Jack had checked him out more than once… But he really wasn't sure why.

Jack, growing up in a proper way, always doing homework and forced to do the right thing. And now, there's the boy with the piercings, leather and darkness… a mysterious bad boy.

When the bell finally rang, Jack fixed his glasses, quickly packing his books before exiting the room in a hurry. He turned left and walked a few steps before stopping at his locker. Just as he put the combination in, and was about to open it, he was turned around and pressed roughly into his locker.

Jack's eyes closed tightly as his fingers tried to pry away the arm that was being held at his throat. "Stop…" He wheezed, praying his asthma won't play up. Instantly the arm loosened and Jack coughed, hoping to get to his asthma puffer soon. Jack's eyes opened, to see the same green eyes that had stared at him for the last few weeks.

"Hello, dork." Hiccup smirked, eyes narrowing as if he were facing a challenge. Jack was still coughing, trying his best not spit on the boy who was sure to beat him if he did. Hiccup loosened his grip further, his eyes trailing over his face.

"Wha-what do you want? Just get it over with!" Jack complained, eyes shutting as he waited for the blow. Instead the boy let out a chuckle, and Jack hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Oh Jack, you're so stupid, it's actually kind of cute." Jack's lips parted slightly as he stared at Hiccup. "No Jack, you see i'm taking you on a date. Tonight." Hiccup said, pulling his arm away and down to the hem of Jack's shirt, his hands feeling slightly cold as they went up the front of his shirt.

It being Hiccup, everyone kept on walking and pretending to not notice what was happening, which wasn't helping Jack at all.

"But I can't, I have homewo-" Jack was cut off when the boys hand clamped over his mouth, green eyes hardening as they stared deep into Jack's blue ones. "O-Okay!" He choked, and the boy finally released him, causing him to fall and cough, hands going to his throat. He quickly pulled his asthma puffer out and shook it, quickly pressing it a few times.

Hiccup didn't even look back as he smiled and walked off, flashing off his green underwear above a studded black belt.

Jack put his things away, half dreading and half excited for tonight.

"No, dad… I'm just going out with a friend." Jack assured as the white-haired man narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to sound like a horrible father, but the boy didn't seem to have many friends. But nevertheless, the man nodded. The boy hadn't had a break since his exams ended last week.

Jack ran up the stairs… Where were they even going? Well, he wouldn't dress fancy, Hiccup wouldn't. Jack decided on a black pair of skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt. Fixing his glasses, he sighed at the reflection.

Jack and Hiccup were the only known gays in their school; maybe that's why Hiccup had asked him out… After all, Jack and Hiccup were complete opposites, look and personality wise. He ran a hand nervously through his white hair and gripped his wallet in a slightly sweaty hand.

Jack had never had many friends before, let alone a date. Usually people would grow sick and tired of him either being completely quiet, or gushing over things people had no interests in. He knew he couldn't make this date work… He never could.

Jack's eyes widened as he heard the doorbell rang, and bolted down the stairs (Almost falling over in the hallway before finally opening the door. He smiled as he shut the door behind him, seeing that Hiccup had his hands in the back of his black jeans pockets, a blank tank with some band printed in white at the front.

The boy almost seemed nervous as he chewed on his lip, hand tucked away as he looked up at Jack with bright green eyes. Hiccup smiled- and for once it wasn't a smirk.

"Hey… So I was thinking we could go grab some food and go sit on the beach." He smiled softly. Jack strangely liked this side of Hiccup, but he also didn't hate the punk side either. They walked silently to his harley davidson; something that was practically his child.

Jack was actually surprised that Hiccup let him on it.

Giving Jack the only helmet, he sat on the bike with a smirk, waiting for Jack to get on. Jack frowned at him, sitting the helmet on his head. "But what about you…?" He asked softly. Hiccup laughed, shaking his head.

"Since when have I ever worn a helmet?" He asked, a stupid look on his face. Jack thought about it, and it was true… The boy had even been in an accident and managed to survive without a helmet. Jack nodded, doing up the straps before sitting on the bike, feeling slightly awkward as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

Said boy smirked as he revved the engine a few times before speeding off. A small yelp came from the boy as he hugged into Hiccup. Hiccup, planning this, smiled and slowed down slightly.

Jack fixed his glasses when they finally stopped outside the McDonalds.

Hiccup smiled sheepishly as he looked up at Jack over his shoulder (Which, Jack would deny if anyone asked him if it was sexy.) "I… I don't really get good pay at the mechanic shop." He admitted, biting his lip. "I hope this is okay." Jack couldn't help but smile softly; Hiccup wanted to make the date as nice as possible.

"It's fine." He assured, showing him that he truly didn't care. They walked into the almost dead establishment (Most people chose to use the drive-thru) and to the counter, where the girl smiled… At Hiccup.

She asked what Hiccup wanted, obviously being… generous with how nice she was. Hiccup simply paid it no mind, telling Jack to go first with what to order. Her smile dropped slightly as she asked what he wanted.

Jack ordered small, he was never a big eater anyway. As he pulled out his wallet to pay, a freckled hand was shown in front of him. Hiccup told her his order then paid without looking at Jack. He wouldn't want to see him anyway, he was frowning and had his arms crossed.

"Hiccup…" Jack raised an eyebrow, it was almost as if a mother was scolding a child. "I can pay for myself… I have a job too you know." He sighed, annoyed. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he turned to the white-haired boy.

"You hardly bought anything anyway, it's fine." He stated as the girl handed his change over, watching the two with narrowed eyes.

"You said yourself the mechanic doesn't pay you well." He reminded. "I dont need someone paying for me." He finished. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And I don't need someone nagging me on a date." He shot back, earning a glare from the albino. "It's fine Jack, I wanted to pay for our first date." He admitted, turning to collect the food. Jack flushed as he realised the boy admitting to wanting to go on more than one date.

The ride over to the beach was… Cold. At first he loved it, due to Hiccup not going as fast as last time. They pulled over, hearing the lapping of the ocean waves.

Just as Jack was about to step onto the sand, Hiccup gripped him, taking out a bag and pulling him in the opposite direction. When Jack tried to protest, Hiccup just told him to shut up. Frowning, Jack followed anyway, going down some stairs carved out of rock (If you could even call them stairs.) He sighed as Hiccup finally stopped in a smaller beach surrounded by rocks. The wall of rock they had just walked down seemed massive compared to when they were walking down it.

"This is actually really nice…" Jack admitted quietly, looking up at the stars and moon. Hiccup smiled softly before pulling a blanket out of his bag, lying it on the sand.

"Cliché maybe, but still nice, I guess." He chuckled as they both sat on the small blanket, opening up their food as they began eating.

"Why me?" Jack finally asked the nagging question that had been bothering him all night. Hiccup stopped what he was opening, and looked over at Jack questioningly. "I mean, i'm the unsociable nerd who no one likes, and you're the rebel punk that everyone is pretty much afraid of… Why did you ask me out? Is it because im the only other gay guy?" He asked, completely forgetting about his wrap as his eyes flicked from the sand to his eyes, which softened slightly.

"You remember… The first day you came to this school?" He asked, earning a nod from the boy. "Well, the guys thought it was a good idea to scare you… You know, because everyone has to be scared of us." He made a show of acting tough. "But you… You were different. It was like you weren't even scared of us…" Jack finally opened his wrap, chewing on it quietly.

"I've dealt with people like you before." He answered numbly. "That's the reason I left my last few schools…." He pulled up the left side of his shirt, the same side Hiccup was sitting. A scar that stretched from just above his belly-button to the side of his hip was obvious there. "I wasn't afraid of the stupid bully, so he eventually pulled a knife on me and cut me there." He shrugged, letting out an airy chuckle. "Guess i'm not the smartest nerd."

Hiccup swallowed. He would never pull out a knife… Not on anyone, especially Jack. "But you weren't afraid when he pulled out the knife?" He asked, eyes casting to Jack's. Jack sighed and shook his head, no longer finding the rest of his wrap appetizing, but ate it anyway because Hiccup paid.

"I had a bad childhood, let's leave it at that." He mumbled, not wanting to tell the most popular punk about his past. Hiccup nodded as he sighed, lying back to look up at the stars. Finally swallowing the last bite, Jack lied down too, letting out a sigh of content when he was finally comfortable. "I never expected you to take me to a place like this." He admitted.

"Where did you expect?" He smirked, looking over at him. "A stripper club?" He asked sarcastically. Jack would be lying if he said no… Hiccup laughed out loud at Jack's silence, causing Jack's chest to bubble with giggles that eventually spilled. Looking over at each other they smiled.

Maybe it was the atmosphere, or just Jack, but Hiccup finally took the back of Jack's head, and pressed him into a kiss. As if a weight had been lifted, Hiccup's shoulders fell slightly, a smile on his face.

When they pulled back, Jack's face was flushed, eyes looking anywhere but Hiccups as his lips were parted in a slight shock. Jack had never been kissed before… He had been too unsociable to really even try to be friends with someone…

Hiccup smiled sheepishly, fingers brushing Jack's cheek as if he were delicate. "Hey Jack?" He asked softly after a moment or two. "Can a nerd fall in love with a punk?"


End file.
